Frenching
by That's Real Magic
Summary: Gabby claims her mate. Veela fic. Harry/Gabrielle


**Frenching**

* * *

Her heated mouth was heaven on his skin. Damning caresses that burned down his neck- as sinful as the tiny moans that escaped her.

Slender fingers danced across his chest, her almost naked body pressing against his shirtless form.

'J'taime,' she murmured against his lips. A whisper of a touch and a longing ache before soft lips teased his jaw.

He didn't speak much French but he knew what that meant- she'd been whispering it with each piece of clothing she removed.

Her beautiful, long blonde hair the only beacon of light in the room they'd claimed as their own.

'Kiss me?' It wasn't an order or a plea. Just a simple request.

Hands pulled her back from his neck as he guided her lips to his own, taking great pleasure in the slow, tenderness of her embrace.

His calloused hands ran down the smooth expanse of her back, fingers catching on her bra as she curved into him, her soft warmth pressing against him.

'Mmm,' she moaned and he stirred again. _"Arry.'_

She rocked against him as they kissed, her hands on his chest, burning him with her heat. Lifting them to his lips, he kissed each fingertip softly, a light suck on her ring finger. More instinct than design, her lips parted with a breathy sigh as her eyes fluttered shut.

Harry felt her aura guide his hands, to the place they were most needed. He cupped her breast, thumb running lightly over her hardened nipple. The blonde gasped, closing the gap between their swollen lips with a long kiss, her tongue caressing his.

She shifted in his lap, his erection rubbing against her heated core.

 _'Oui,'_ she moaned. Her fingers danced across his jaw. Her skin aglow as she looked into his eyes, the softest of smiles on her lips. He couldn't have looked away even if he'd tried. 'I love your 'ands ma cher. You are so gentle wiz me.'

Fingertips ran under the hem of her underwear as he kissed the top of her breasts, his tongue swirling across the soft flesh.

' _Oh_ ,' she moaned gently, her hand closing around his head, gently pulling at his hair as she began to grind against him. 'More sil vous plait.'

'Oui,' she murmured as his hands ran over her hips and up her back, warm skin tingling his fingers as they rose higher. 'Mmm, 'Arry.'

His lips paused between her breasts, teasing the curve of her rosy peaks.

Lust and a unknown emotion had started to trickle into his lover's eyes, mesmerising him. He ached to be inside her. The urge so strong he was lost to everything but her.

A breathy laugh escaped her lips as his fingers ran down her shoulders, her bra straps entangled around his fingertips. Her bra falling away, exposing her beautiful breasts, perky and full. Dark, pink nipples tantalizing and tempting. She laughed again. 'You are most definitely a boob guy.'

'See?' her voice an excited whisper as he began to taste her pebbled flesh with hungry lips.

'Gabby,' he muttered against her nipple 'You're …'

 _'Shh,'_ she whispered as her head lolled back. 'Just kiss me 'Arry ... like before.'

Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss, his hands taking her breasts delicately, thumbs circling her nipples. Gabby moaned against his lips, her grinding growing frantic.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she twirled his hair around her fingers as the long kiss continued.

The smell of her was invigorating, fresh mint filled his senses as her tongue played with his. Eager, soft moans breaking the silence of the room.

The kiss broke and she gasped, half-lidded eyes desperate with want.

"Arry,' she moaned into his neck as his fingers once again moved to her breasts. Sucking kisses that'd leave marks in the morning made his head loll Her tongue moved over a sensitive spot and by all things holy it made him ache at his base. He pinched her nipple, gasping at the heat of her grinding against him.

" _Arry_.'

He throbbed again, his dress trousers far too tight. Each thrust of her hips met with a spasm from both of them.

'Gabby,' he gasped. 'Oh fuck.'

Gabby smiled into their kiss her bust flush against his naked chest. 'You feel good too?'

The question was surprisingly shy and innocent considering she was straddling him, rolling her hips against his hardened member at a maddening pace. He was in awe of her, the most beautiful woman he had ever known, who was currently blushing. He felt himself throb. It made him want her all the more and instead of answering he pulled her in by her neck for a fierce kiss.

Gabby panted as he released her. 'I should take zat as a yes?'

He smiled as his forehead rested against hers. They sat still, his throbbing member under her, aching for her to move.

She was immeasurable. So beautiful it took his breath away and he hummed with need in her presence.

Her lips found his neck again and Harry's hands fell to her slowly rolling hips.

'Gabby …' he sighed into her hair. 'My trousers.'

Without a word the girl's nimble fingers ran down his chest, ruffling the smattering of chest hair he had playfully as at long last her digits found his belt buckle.

Lips still pressed to his neck, Gabby lifted herself off him to pull down his trousers until they were to his knees.

The blonde tried to push them down with her feet, grunting and bouncing in frustration and finally smiling when they were off.

Her body shone with her aura as she drank in his half naked body and straining boxers with an obvious bulge.

"Arry,' she murmured breathlessly, her blue eyes darting between him and his lap. 'May I?'

Harry licked a hardened nipple making the blonde gasp. Her skin shone and she leant into his mouth. A flick of his tongue and it became too much. She guided his head up to kiss him.

'Let me touch you 'Arry,' she whispered against his lips, a shiver ran down his neck.

He groaned, closing the gap between them, hands leaving her breasts, stroking her rosy peaks as he rested back on his hands. Dainty hands pulled down his boxers until they lay on the floor beside her bra.

The give in Gabby's soft mattress nearly had him fall backwards but with a pull on his shoulders, she kept him upright. They smiled awkwardly as he settled back, leaving his lap open.

'Mon dieu, 'Arry.' Gabby panted slightly as her hand reached down to his rigid length nervously.

Heat rushed down towards his hardened member, aching for her touch, capturing her in a momentary touch of lips.

They'd never slept together, just kisses and longing touches that scorched his skin with want and need. Normally in darkened places like a bedroom.

They'd talked so much as well. He'd readily told the blonde secrets he'd never told Ron and Hermione.

In return, she'd entrusted him with so much about herself. Her deepest wishes, her concern at all the men throwing themselves at her since her aura had kicked in.

How lonely it had been with Fleur out of the country and her concerns about being a Veela since her aura had kicked in. It was mad the level of trust that built so quickly and so strongly between them.

The second he'd shaken her hand he'd read her uncertainty. Fleur had brought her along to meet the man who'd saved her when she was a little girl. To thank him properly she'd said.

Upon contact she'd seemed to jump and looked up at him in awe. He'd almost been annoyed until she'd smiled the softest of smiles.

Gabby's hand ran up and down his shaft tentatively and his head fell back as a low groan escaped him. _'Gabby.'_

'Zat was … good?' Her voice once again uncertain. He throbbed against her palm and she blushed lightly.

'Yes,' moaned Harry, his eyes shut in sheer ecstasy.

Her hand began to move again, more confidently this time, eliciting soft moans from him.

" _Arry_ ,' she murmured, lust heavy in her voice.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around him and she squeezed gently, trying to close the gap between her fingertips and palm.

'Gabby, damn,' he gasped.

Her face lit up and she kissed him, her hand running lower down his shaft. He moaned against her lips and Harry felt his tip get wet.

The blonde stared down at his precum covered tip and at the creamy white trail running down her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled beautifully. 'I zink zat means I am doing well, non?'

He captured her lips and Gabby ran her hand down him again, pleasure tickling down to his base.

She pushed him down with one hand, his back flat on her mattress.

Gabby began to pump her fist up and down slowly, delighting in his soft moans when her thumb stroked over his head.

It wasn't anything special- definitely not the most skilled of hand jobs- but because it was _her,_ it was easily the best he'd ever had.

Gabby's hand grew more confident, her own little moans of excitement joining his as she sped up and more precum leaked from his tip. Her eyes transfixed on the substance, her tongue dabbing her lips instinctively, curiosity in her eyes.

It was so fucking hot and his hand lifted to her hip and he rubbed encouragingly.

Gabby smiled down at him, her hair glowing with her skin, a vision straddling him with his cock in her delicate hand.

He twitched in her grip as she pumped him with slow, deliberate strokes. Her hand stopping at his base and squeezing gently.

'Gabby,' he murmured, his hands pulling her hips closer so she slid up his legs. _'Damn_.'

Fuck, she was soaking, _his_ Gabby. The realisation made him pulse in her hand.

She moved back down his thighs, getting ready to duck her head into his lap. Her eyes fixed on his member.

'No,' he blurted. The hurt look she gave him urging him to explain. 'I need you.'

She looked at him and the world fell away with sudden understanding. 'You want …'

'Yes.' He pulled her on top of his lap. 'Do you want that?'

She wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him slowly as she bucked her hips against him. 'Oui,' she murmured against his mouth. ' _Pleeze_.'

'Wrap your legs around me,' he ordered, grunting as her legs slid around him with gracefully.

Sure she was secure, Harry stood and turned, placing Gabby on her back in the centre of her mattress. She sank into the duvet with a nervous smile. Her eyes following him as he knelt between her legs.

He leant in to kiss her, his chest resting on hers as her arms welcomed him. The kiss was long and slow and perfect. She nipped his lips playfully as he pulled away and his hands wrapped in her hair. His elbows on either side of her frame to keep from crushing her.

'Are you sure Gabby?' He asked one last time, wanting her to be sure. Needed it in fact. 'We can stop.'

Her aura shone around her, bathing the room in dull light. 'Non, I do not wish to stop 'Arry.' Her hand graced his shoulder and she smiled. 'Touch me.''

Resolve left him as he gave himself to her. He kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss, trailing fingers down her body, rubbing at her clit through soft fabric.

She gasped at his touch, lust filling her eyes. _"Arry!'_

He slipped down her last piece of clothing, Gabby lifting her arse, and with a careless flick of the wrist all modesty was gone from Gabrielle Delacour and for the first time … she was naked before him.

She was breath-taking, a goddess made flesh, trimmed blonde pubic hair artfully crowned her perfectly pink pussy.

She sighed as she ran a shapely leg against him. "Arry,' she moaned.'

He smiled and gave her clit a firmer rub, the girl below him arched her back at the simple caress. He marvelled at her, having never known a girl react so strongly to his touch.

He rubbed her slowly as Gabby squirmed, her breathy moans interrupted by words he didn't understand.

Just, _fuck_ she was _really_ wet. His fingers slipped inside her without thinking and began to stroke her soaking heat, preparing her.

Gabby gasped at the sensation, her body taut and willing. "Arry, _pleeze_.'

His hand guided his tip to her pussy lips. 'This might sting a little at first Gabby.'

'It is okay, Fleur warned me ze first time can 'urt. Even for Veela.' Her hand took his and she squeezed it tightly.

That was all he needed as he eased himself into her pussy. A slight groan and grimace met him as he filled her.

'You okay?' He whispered his hands stroking her legs. 'Tell me when you're ready for me to move again.'

Gabby nodded, eyes shut tight.

He kept rubbing her legs softly, trying to soothe the pain best he could.

Her legs spread around him and the grimace left Gabby's beautiful face as a small smile met him.

She let her head fall back and instead of talking she pulled on his hand. The subtlest of touches to tell him he could move.

He rocked forward in her slowly, her legs widening a little more as she panted lightly.

' _Ah_ ,' she moaned as he filled her again. 'Mmm, 'Arry.'

They rolled together slowly, his thrusts gentle as Gabby panted throughout, moaning each time her hips touched his base.

 _'Oui,'_ she hissed as he lowered himself onto her again. Taking his offered lips in an eager kiss. Her arms locking around his neck to keep him in kissing distance.

He carried on at the slow pace a little while, savouring the tightness of her, the squeezing of her heat around his member. Her soft pants and moans in French spurring him on just as much as the breathless way she said his name.

'Vite cher,' she whispered into his ear in desperate need as her hips began to rock against him. 'Sil vous plait, vite.'

His rocking turned desperate and soon became thrusting, the feel of her wet heat quickly becoming too much.

'Oui!' she hissed into his ear and a long continuous moan followed as her legs spread wider and she quivered around his member with each of his thrusts. "Arry, _oui_.'

The familiar tickle at his base told him he wasn't far from finishing and the fluttering and squeezing of Gabby's pussy increased. They were close. _Fuck_ , so close.

' _'Arry,_ je jouis!' She moaned into his ear and groaned as her pussy started to flutter around him, he thrust deep just as the gorgeous tickle threatened to burst from his tip.

 _'Gabby!'_ He hissed and thrust to his hilt, the headboard smacking against the wall as he filled her.

The blonde girl's beautiful eyes shot open and her mouth let out gaspy moan as she fluttered, once, twice and a third time before she came. _'Je jouis!'_

Harry emptied himself inside her with a low groan of his own, relishing the slow rocking of their bodies as they rode out their orgasms.

'Gabby,' he sighed as his head rested between her heaving breasts. His breathing as rapid as hers in post orgasm bliss. _'Fuck.'_

Gabby played with his hair and sighed deeply as she finally came to a stop. 'Zat was … mon dieu, zey told me it would not be good ze first time.'

Harry kissed her breasts tenderly and Gabby stroked his hair some more. 'It normally isn't. It normally needs more times to feel … that good.'

'More?'

Harry looked up and smiled at his lover tenderly. 'Yeah.'

She bit her lip and cupped his chin. 'I want more 'Arry.'

He crept up from her breasts and kissed her slowly while still in her. The blonde moaning softly at the move.

'Okay.'

He rocked his hips slowly as Gabby kissed him.

* * *

A thunderclap woke him with a start, his hand reaching out for his wand instinctively.

But it wasn't there. The bedside table was on the wrong side of the bed as well.

In the faded black of the room he could make out a shapely leg wrapped around both of his.

 _Gabby,_ he was in Gabby's bed.

 _Oh shit._

Lifting his glasses from the bedside table with as little movement as possible the room came into focus.

When had they gotten under the covers? All he could remember was being inside her … repeatedly throughout the night. There definitely hadn't been a pause where someone wasn't doing something to the other long enough to pull back her bedding.

Last night … or was it still this night? There wasn't an alarm clock in the room or anything. Gabby liked to rise as and when. There was something liberating about not being controlled by time apparently.

Another thunderclap and Gabby frowned in her sleep and pulled herself closer to him instinctively.

He stroked her bottom lip delicately and the frown melted into a content smile. She leant into his hand and sighed in her sleep. She rested back down as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek.

She looked just as beautiful asleep as she did awake.

Untangling himself from the sleeping girl Harry perched on the edge of the bed. He pinched his nose and ran his fingers down it as he groaned quietly.

 _Fuck,_ what had he done?

He'd taken advantage of a girl too young for him. He should've known better, the girl was eighteen, with a bit of hero worship and he'd used it to take what he'd desperately wanted from her.

He hung his head and grimaced at his still semi-hard member. _Fucking Veelas._

No, that wasn't fair. He could resist the pull of a Veela if he wanted to. He'd spent far too much time around Fleur to be weak willed and give into lust. The woman insisted in kissing him on both cheeks, he'd learnt control.

He hadn't resisted with Gabby. He should've. That was the hard truth of it. The aura was powerful and Gabby was already drop dead gorgeous despite her innate magic. What was he supposed to do now?

This couldn't happen again, then he really would just be using her.

Another thunderclap and Gabby gasped in the darkness. Her soft touch like lightning up his spine as she reached out for him.

"Arry?' her voice heavy with sleep. 'What is it?'

He smiled back at her and tried to guide her back down into the softness of her mattress. 'Shh, nothing Gabby, just a thunderstorm. Go back to sleep.'

'Non,' she said blearily, pulling closer so her body was a hairsbreadth from his. 'You, what is keeping you from ze bed?'

Clever girl. How the fuck did she even know something was wrong when she was half asleep?

"Arry?' she repeated, her voice steadier and not interrupted by yawns. She knelt up, the covers falling away from her captivating body, blonde hair falling elegantly over her shoulders. 'Talk to me. Please?'

Turning away from her he sighed into his hands.

What the fuck was he supposed to say? Last night was great but we can't do it anymore? That'd be really fucked up. He'd probably break her heart. He was such a bastard.

Gabby's arms draped over his shoulders and pulled him close against her chest. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back and it felt glorious. He hated himself for how much better it made him feel just to feel her against him.

'Was it a nightmare?' Gabby nuzzled his neck tenderly. 'From ze war I mean?'

'No,' he sighed. Fingers reaching up to entwine with hers on instinct. He didn't much care if it was wrong right now, he needed the comfort even if she was about to take it away forever. Like she should. 'It wasn't that.'

Soft lips pressed against his neck.

'Zen what?' her voice soft as her lips. 'Tell me 'Arry, it is okay.'

If it was only that easy. That'd be so bloody useful right now. Hell, he could just lie and say it was the storm. Thunderstorms had never bothered him but she didn't know that.

Lying wasn't the way to go though. It never went well to lie to someone you cared about. Especially if you just took their virginity. _Oh fuck._

'You are regretting what we did last night non?' Her arms hadn't left him, her lips still pressed against his neck. 'You zink it was wrong.'

His shoulders felt like rocks had just been mounted on them but still her touch kept soothing him. Fleur had never mentioned a Veela being able to soothe someone with just a touch. The soothing wasn't exactly part of the Veela allure.

Gabby's aura must have a different effect or something.

'I took advantage of you,' Harry sighed. He couldn't look at her when he said it. 'I should have known better. I'm sorry … you're just so …'

Gabby tilted his head to meet her fierce blue eyes. Her body still pressed against him as she captured his lips in a long and poignant kiss.

'Is it still you who is leading me?' she whispered, a slight tremor of fury in her voice. 'Did you not ask my permission? Repeatedly?'

'I-'

'Mon dieu,' she hissed. 'You did not force me to do anyzing I did not want 'Arry Potter. _I_ brought you to my room, _I_ made love with you on _my_ bed. Over and over. Do you blame my Veela charms? Did I seduce _you_?'

'Of course not, my wanting you isn't anything to do with that!' Harry stood and she let him out of her grip as he put space between them. He couldn't think with her hands on him. 'But you're so young Gabby, no one knows what they want at eighteen.'

Gabby raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. 'Stupid man.'

Harry glared at her and stormed towards her. 'It's not stupid. You should have lost your virginity to someone special. It should mean something. It shouldn't be because I couldn't keep my hands off you.'

'Oh please.' She actually snorted at him as she settled into the same sitting position he'd been in. 'You are painting yourself as some kind of perverted old man. You are twenty-four 'Arry.'

He planted his hands on either side of her hips and frowned. 'You're eighteen.'

'And free to sleep with whoever and whenever I want non?' she jabbed him in the chest. 'I told you why I do not. Zink, you sweet stupid man, why would I sleep with you if I didn't zink you worth it?'

She wasn't getting it.

'I don't know!' He growled. 'Besides, I still shouldn't have. I could have resisted.'

'No cher,' Gabby said with a stroke of his arm. He flinched away and she let him. 'It was never about resisting me. It would only be a matter of time.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sit down 'Arry,' Gabby said calmly. Her hand pulling his arm down to the bed. 'I am sorry, I wanted to wait until tomorrow to explain zis. If not a little later, I did not want to … overwhelm you.'

Harry did as he was told. Sitting down on the bed as Gabby pushed herself further towards the back wall.

'Merde,' she muttered as she took his hand. Squeezing his fingers as he tried to pull away. 'Non, 'Arry, I can not let you pull away just yet. Please?'

He took a deep breath and nodded. This wasn't going to be easy and it'd be better if Gabby got whatever she had to say out quick as possible so he could explain what she was missing about him.

'You know a leetle about Veelas, from our talks and ze times Fleur has told you zings oui?'

'Bits and pieces yeah.'

'Well … we 'ave not told you … everyzing about Veelas. Especially when zey take lovers.' Gabby couldn't resist the slight smile and it made something in his belly flicker when she did. 'It tends to scare some people off … and I did not want zat with you. Not at all.'

Oh bloody hell. He tried to rack his brains for anything about Veelas and their lovers that either French girl had said that could be construed as scary. Nothing.

 _Fuck._

'Well … as you know, Veela are very popular in zis world, we are lusted after from puberty and it is quite scary. We are very careful about who we take into our beds. Especially those of us not full-blooded.'

Gabby frowned as if she was trying to think what the best words were to explain her point and Harry couldn't help but squeeze her fingers encouragingly. She just looked so lost damn it.

'Please don't freak out 'Arry,' she pleaded with a vulnerable look. She waited for his nod before continuing. 'Ze main reason we are careful is because every Veela, full blooded or no, 'as a … mate.'

'Like werewolves you mean?' Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Werewolves were technically dark creatures and he knew Fleur didn't particularly care for the comparison when it'd come up. He had briefly studied them when Teddy started showing some odd behaviour around full moons.

'Similar oui,' Gabby said plainly. 'Zey bond for life too. However, Veela are still different on zat front. Werewolves do not 'ave predestined mates. Veela do.'

He frowned in confusion. 'This is fascinating Gabby … but what has any of this got to do with … oh.'

Gabby smiled apologetically and squeezed his hand again. 'Oui 'Arry, you are my mate.'

 _Bollocks._ This sort of shit didn't happen. Okay, he'd been around some mad shit in his life, prophecies weren't exactly new to him. But predestined lovers? Come on.

But he couldn't say that to her if she truly believed it. Besides it was her heritage and it wasn't like he knew damn near anything outside of laws that kept to Auror business.

Gabby must have read his thoughts or something because she jabbed him in the chest again.

'Do not zink I am a silly romantic who believes in fate 'Arry,' Gabby said calmly. 'It is not as wishy-washy as zat. Zere are ways to tell.'

'Like?' _This ought to be good._

'Zere is ze touch, ze first time I touched you. In your kitchen remember?'

'That look … cus you figured I was your mate?'

'Oui. Stubborn man, it is not some butterfly feeling in ze stomach, it is electricity, it is a sharp zap and zat is how we know. But zat is not all.'

'Do tell,' Harry said as he moved to sit against the wall with a grimace. The bed was soft but sitting on your arms for too long hurt like a bitch regardless of where you were. 'What other tell-tale signs are there? And why didn't it strike you when we first met if it's the first touch?'

'I was a leetle girl and it comes with my aura. At puberty.' Gabby fitted him with a dirty look. 'And one other thing is ze mate is not pulled to me like a moth to ze flame like all ze other men. Ze mate is soothed when we touch each other. Like zis.'

Gabby cupped his cheek and smiled with more warmth than she'd had since this conversation started.

The weight from earlier sloped off his shoulders and he felt himself relax against the wall a little more for every second her fingers graced his face.

'Zere is an unspeakable bond between ze two, ze mates know how ze other is feeling even if we do not know why. It is instinctual and we have both known how ze other is feeling with just a touch oui?'

'Gabby …'

'Ze sex is also magnificent,' she interrupted with a shy smile. 'Which it most definitely was. Oui?'

Heat poured out of his cheeks and he couldn't resist nudging her in the side. 'Yes, but that's cheating Gabby.'

'Zere are many benefits for being with your mate 'Arry,' Gabby insisted as she pulled his arm around and nestled into his side. Her body humming against him as he didn't resist. It was too nice to try. 'Great sex was something Fleur and Mama said was top of ze list.'

'So Bill and your dad?' Harry asked.

'Oui, you have noticed William is never made to do anyzing for my sister?'

'She nags Gabby,' Harry frowned as he said it. 'I've seen it.'

'Oui, but does not every woman nag her lazy man?'

'I suppose,' he chuckled. 'But I still don't know.'

Gabby sighed and wrapped an arm around him. 'You are getting calmer ze longer I am touching you 'Arry, what more proof do you need?'

He didn't really know. It wasn't like he didn't fancy Gabby and if she was just a bit older he probably wouldn't have even thought twice about this. The mate stuff certainly … there was only so much he could just take as red. Even with Luna Lovegood as a friend, there had to be some limits.

But he'd never felt like he did with Gabby before. He'd been in love and had more than a few long term girlfriends. He knew a relationship when it was happening. But predestined mates? Even if he'd never felt this close to another person in his life … it was too much to swallow.

'I don't know.'

Gabby nodded sadly. 'I understand. It is too much to take in at once. I am sorry, do you still regret sleeping with me?'

'No,' Harry said slowly. 'I don't know. It was great and I'd be lying if I didn't want to again but you are still so young love.'

'You were not much older when you first 'ad sex.'

Harry blushed at that and stared at her in shock. 'How do you …'

Gabby blushed a little and gave him a cute shrug that made her jiggle against him. 'I overheard George talking with William about how zey took you on ze … pool?'

'Pull.'

'Oui. Zat.'

'Fuck.' Harry laughed softly and rested his chin on her head as he hugged her. 'The girl was at least my age …'

She had been too. Fuck if he could remember her name though.

'Will you at least be with me a leetle longer?' Gabby asked, a hand on his chest. 'Sleep here tonight, just sleep. See how you feel in ze morning and we can talk to my sister.'

'… she knows what we did doesn't she?'

Gabby blushed a little and pulled him down onto his side before joining him. 'Sleep 'Arry.'

That was so a yes.

'Gabby?'

She pulled up the covers so they could climb in silently.

'Does Fleur know?'

He slipped under the covers again himself held her at arms length when she went to cuddle in. 'If you want me to touch you again …'

Gabby smiled serenely and kissed him gently. 'She gave me ze top room for a reason 'Arry.'

'Fuck.'

'Non, just hold me please.' Gabby snuggled into his arms and Harry took her in instinctively. 'Sleepy.'

Harry sighed as the beautiful girl used him as a makeshift pillow before he could utter another word. He had no idea what to think of all this mate stuff and he supposed Fleur knowing he'd spent the night shagging her baby sister would make her in a talkative mood tomorrow.

He'd get some answers in the morning. If he needed anything explaining to him it was what he was getting in for with Gabby.

He _did_ feel calmer though.


End file.
